The Qualm Before the Storm
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: A Toa's Trial


"Oh my deary goodness..." Lewa whispered under his breath in serious fear. He glanced at his qualm as it lay bisected in two halves like a doubled twin pair of dos.

"What are the dos and don'ts though," asked Kopaka icily as everyone stared at his Kanohi of eyeing power that could tear the fabric of time and space like an unshatterable diamond collection.

"Is it safe?" asked Pohatu as he ran a marathon for the needy Matoran in his village who were tired of carving stones, cones, bones, clones, and thrones.

Lewa did not care a lick about this situation and glanced heavily with heart-heaviness at his broken qualm. He picked up his qualm and sang to it, using the ugly treespeak methods that Le-dudes were so criminal of overusing. It felt like the death of a Kane-Ra as it was selected to star on Britain's Got Talent Season 85.

Kopaka studied Lewa's dead qualm and offered some kind words. "You're an idiot," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Brother," agreed Lewa and he cradled the qualm in his green arms of Koro and Wahi inclusiveness. It was the feeling of doubts sprinkled with debts and other silent b's...

"Well, this is the bee's knees, Brothers," said Pohatu with concerned having behind his mask. He quickly scooped up his sweater vest and spilt many a pizza cone all over the luscious fabric. This made Kopaka's icy life boiling with rage and tonal cues.

"I am very appalled by this behaviour!" cried Tahu as he eyed the hot anger that the Toa of Ice had grown to possess. It was a great dihonour to the custody of the flames. In short, Tahu wanted all the fire to himself like a bratty rich kid that shall not be named.

"I am he," said Onua with his box full of bushels. He laid the bushels out for all to see and each Toa grabbed one in spite of the evils of Makuta who is sort of like a Pteradactyl.

"How silent..." mused Lewa. He then began his weeping session again. It was due to the heralded qualm death, no doubt, or debt, or silent b's...

"The Nui-Rama!" cried Pohatu, pointing with his fingers, or claws, or helicopter rotors depending on what you prefer because this story is all about how you feel, not how I feel. Is that not the most generous thing you ever heard?

99% of all cows in Italy have been fined with health insurance discrepancies... We are going live tonight at 8 PM in order to broadcast the many horrid evils that have been spawned from these alterations and wrongdoings.

Then Lewa did.

Kopaka could not believe his X-Ray vision Akaku eyes like a person of the ice would inspect with igloo powers. It was a good thing Matoro was not in the room, otherwise the biggest fit ever would be unwholesomely thrown.

"I hate riddles..." complained the Toa of Ice and then the whole potato salad was dispelled from the core. Onua caught it wisely. Lewa just stood in the corner and lost his religion in the spotlight.

"I don't know if I can do it..." said Lewa, showing how his defeated qualm was a doomed deed indeed.

Pohatu studied life essencely and then fell. "How does, Sister?" he asked Gali.

Gali did not speak. She merely stared at the solid wall of untranslated runes. She wished Nokama was here to flex beefy translation goodness like a true awesome.

"I am the big awesome," pouted Kopaka. He pulled out the moped and ruined Danny Chicago's life.

"Why?" asked Danny Chicago. He then became a Toa Nuva using the power of Energised Protodermis and energy epidermis.

Tahu bowed down to Danny Chicago Nuva. "Be a good father to the tadpoles..." he rasped hotly due to fire possessions.

Kopaka hated Tahu for life that one fateful day. He wrote the anger in his diary and sold it for dairy.

"Where is my dairy?" asked Lewa. He then looked down at his fallen qualm, wept, and played football.

"Where?" asked Pohatu.

And everyone did.

That's how we that you rough back then you the and but can ran everyone get you can't but reach we aren't yet can your for the answers feeling of any call in ink and this every owing the **QUALM**.

Four

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fortuitous as always... ... ... IchtyolOGY..

BIONIC-LE

Heading: Why is this part of the training!

"WHY?"

"WHY!?"

He banged his fists against the cavern walls as the room collapsed in on itself and swallowed him whole. Life fleeted like a flower cast in the sea. He would always remember... Julia.

**H**

**67890098t41476321rthi87654wvew345**

**HHH**

**radd**

**T**

**lemmy**

**iamb**

**01000100 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110000 01111010 00100000 01001001 01110000 01110110 01110101 01110000 01101010 01110011 01101100 00100000 01111010 01110110 00100000 01101010 01110110 01110110 01110011 00111111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100110 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110000 01100001 00100111 01111010 00100000 01101001 01101100 01101010 01101000 01100010 01111010 01101100 00100000 01010010 01110110 01110111 01101000 01110010 01101000 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110000 01101010 01100110 ****FATE**


End file.
